Utopía
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -AU- Dos polos muy opuestos: Uchiha Sasuke es conocido como el mejor espía y asesino. Haruno Sakura aprendiz de espía torpe y descuidada ¿Que sucede cuando estos dos tienen que vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo? ¿Puede haber química entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una de mis ideas, un día se me cruzó por la cabeza y decidí escribirla. Pero esta cuenta con una diferencia a las otras esta historia no es sólo mía ya que dos de mis mejores amigas me han ayudado a escribirla lo que les agradezco un montón ellas se llaman **Paula Y Noemí**. Gracias chicas, se lo agradezco un montón. También va dedicado a la** familia Kizuna** por su apoyo en todo momento.

**Resumen 1:**Dos polos muy opuestos. Uchiha Sasuke es conocido como el mejor espía. Haruno Sakura aprendiz de espía torpe y descuidada. ¿Que sucede cuando esos dos tienen que vivir juntos? ¿Puede haber química entre ellos? No lo creo...

**۞****Mi pequeña perdición ****۞**

Como cada mañana, los rayos de sol se infiltraban lentamente por la ventana. Justamente posándose en el rostro de un joven de piel tostada. Su pelo negro azulado se encontraba esparcido por la almohada. Sus párpados cansados comenzaron abrirse con pereza mostrando unos ojos negros como el azabache, dejando a la vista una perfección extraordinaria, su media desnudez le hacía verse como un ángel caído del mismo cielo sin mencionar aquella aura de sensualidad que producía todo él.

Se levantó pausadamente, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el cuarto de baño donde se miro en el espejo tocándose la melena, luego se tomó cinco minutos de pausa para sus necesidades más íntimas, acabando por lavarse las manos.

Así comenzaba un nuevo triste día para _**Uchiha Sasuke**_**.**

La alarma del reloj sonó desconcertándolo por completo, nuevamente se acercó a el reloj el cual decía que ya era las ocho en punto, así que con rapidez se vistió con su habitual traje negro, resaltando sus dotes masculinos a los que ninguna dama resistía. Se puso sus zapatos negros relucientes, para salir por la puerta principal.

Llegando a su fabuloso descapotable azul metalizado. Se subió a él, puso a la radió escuchando las noticias de la mañana y con una gran velocidad llegó a la entrada de una gran fábrica que _supuestamente_ era su trabajo.

- Hola señor – saludó cortésmente y con agilidad el portero. Era un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, sus ojos grises y un pelo castaño rizado mostraban su alegría en el día de hoy.

Nuestro protagonista no contestó al saludo dejando al pobre muchacho en evidencia y un tanto sorprendido por la acción tomada por éste. Una ira comenzó a surgir en su cuerpo pero cuando le iba a gritar y a contarle las cuarenta, se dio cuenta ya se había ido dejándole solo con su televisión.

El movimiento en el lugar se hacía presente, el buen humor recorría el lugar algo que a él le irritaba, le gustaba la calma y la soledad para tener un poco de tranquilidad y de paz pero nunca era así.

Sus pasos fueron dirigidos a un almacén, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón cogiendo un dispositivo. Un Mando de forma reducida, toco el botón rojo de arriba logrando que todo se diera la vuelta o desapareciera para mostrar a supuestos médicos trabajando en algún espécimen raro Y buscando soluciones para enfermedades. Como si fuera lo más normal él comenzó su camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta de cristal, tocó dos veces y puso su mano en una plataforma la cual

abrió la puerta con una rapidez extraordinaria.

- Bienvenido **Uchiha-san** – saludó la máquina

El hombre no abría la boca para nada era como si no tuviera voz o viera todo aquello como una pérdida de tiempo. El joven acabo su trayecto en su pequeño despacho donde comenzó a leer el periódico esperando alguna orden para ir de misión. Su vida a esas horas de la mañana eran las más aburridas sobretodo cuando regresaba aunque se negaba se divertía con sus misiones, su hobbie no era otro que matar ¿El por qué? Nadie sabía, porqué había decidido ese camino, su pasado era todo un gran misterio.

Un agridulce escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar los andares de una dama. Aquella _supuesta _dama era alta joven y muy guapa, su pelo era de un castaño tan claro que incluso parecía rubia, sus ojos tenían una peculiaridad, cambiaban de color con la luz, solían estar azules claros pero cambiaban a tonalidades oscuras, no solo a eso sino a un ligero color verdeceos y también grisáceos.

La joven dama se postró delante de Sasuke, y con una sonrisa angelical dejó caer sobre la mesa una carpeta llena de documentos, algo que a Sasuke le sorprendió aunque no lo demostró.

-¿Cuál es mi encargo, Yuri?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras de refilón miraba el escote de su jefa con descaro.

-Queremos que espíes al empresario Nara Sikamaru – comentó dulcemente - Nuestro cliente quiere saber sus actividades nocturnas – dijo -¿No te comportará ningún esfuerzo hacerlo no? – preguntó comenzando a enfadarse

- Ya te he dicho que esto se lo dejes a otros, soy demasiado bueno para desperdiciar mi talento con estos encargos - bramó con aire de superioridad Sasuke.

- Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese tan urgente, pero el cliente exige el mejor agente, y ya sabes que el cliente manda, va por favor – suplicó con lagrimitas en sus ojos

- e acuerdo, pero por favor borra esa sonrisa tuya, que cada vez que la haces se que te estas mofando de mi.

La chica se rió durante unos segundos y concluyó diciendo que ella iría pero que tenía más cosas que hacer, que no quería perder su valioso tiempo en chorradas de detectibuchos. Dejando clara su superioridad.

Sasuke se lo tomó a broma ya que era su jefa, aunque era más joven que él, era toda una experta.

Le encantaba matar a sus 'encargos' por así decirlo de una manera rápida y limpia, pero si tenía la ocasión le gustaba hacerles sufrir un poco antes de perecer.

Por último se despidió dando un dulce beso en la frente a Sasuke, a éste no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a su peculiar manera de despedirse.

Sasuke abrió la carpeta, la cual tan dulcemente le había encasquetado su preciada jefa, examinó durante unos minutos a aquel individuo, lo único que se le pasaba por la mente en aquellos minutos, entre tantas cosas, lo que le fastidiaba ese tipo de misión, que iba a comer al cabo de unas horas, que si Yuri caería rendida ante sus pies (cosa que incluso él pensaba que era imposible), lo feo que era ese Sikamaru, si le subirían el sueldo sus tres jefas...

Sus minutos de paz terminaron a ver a Himeko la hermana mayor de Yuri.

Ella también era muy guapa, y también era de las mejores agentes. Su pelo era rojo como el fuego, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo parecía una chica inocente aunque en verdad era una persona muy violenta y explosiva.

No tendría más que unos 24 años aún así todos le tenían un gran respeto. Sus dotes de asesina y espía vienen de familia ya que la hermana mayor de todas de unos 26 años era la jefa absoluta y tiene el récord de misiones completadas las que todos los agentes querían superar para ganar el control de la empresa.

Cada vez que venía Himeko, H para los agentes, significaba que algo pasaba, ya que ella se encarga de las cuentas monetarias de la agencia. Todos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de juntarse con ella, siempre acababan mal, por algo.

- Sasuke tenemos que hablar – ordenó con seriedad.

- ¿Qué quieres H? – preguntó desinteresadamente

- ¿Es cierto de que te gastaste 5000 euros de la agencia, para estar en la suite de un hotel, y que cargaste los gastos a la agencia? – Preguntó con tranquilidad

-Sí – respondió Sasuke con serenidad

- Entonces, tendrás que pagar tu deuda- comentó con sorna – Nos vemos a la hora de comer, no faltes – se despidió

En la planta de a bajo, estaba la cafetería, que no era más que una sala con mesas, un sofá, una nevera y una máquina de cafés. A la una del medio día aquello se llenaba al tal punto de no poder entrar en ella. Pero por suerte Himeko encontró a Sasuke para llevarlo arrastrando hasta el lugar de la 'cita'.

Lo llevo al sofá mientras se tomaban una café recién hecho y comían un suculento bocadillo, o al menos eso parecía.

- Uchiha, escúchame bien – ordenó, a lo que el moreno poso sus ojos oscuros en los ojos azules agua – Tu castigo, lo he estado pensando y creo que hasta te gustará - sonrió

- ¿Castigo? – preguntó con sorna – A mí nadie me castiga - contestó

- Sabes, tienes un ego tan grande que no te entra en la suela del zapato – dijo Himeko con sorna – Y sí tu castigo no va ser muy duró, ven cuando acabes de comer a mi despacho que te presentaré a **tu castigo –**informó- Y por cierto esto no es todo el dinero será devuelto poco a poco de tu sueldo que por supuesto este mes te quedas sin cobrar - arremetió H con una sonrisita malévola – Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos – se despidió

Sasuke se quedo meditando, ¿le iba a presentar a su castigo? Que tontería que se creía que los castigos se presentaban para cumplirlos sonrió con burla que tonta era Himeko. Acabo de comer aquella comida para dirigirse al despacho de Himeko para recoger su castigo.

Tocó a la puerta, para entrar lo primero que vio fue a Himeko sonriente mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta algo que sorprendió a Sasuke aunque no lo demostró.

- Que bien que te hayas dignado a venir U-Chi-ha – deletreo con burla – te presento a tu castigo, entra por favor – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha – Te presentó a **Haruno Sakura** _tu castigo personalizado_ – presentó con una sonrisa

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una muchacha de ojos verdes, piel blanca como la porcelana pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su pelo rosa. Parecía una muñeca, seguramente sería una broma de su jefa, estaba tan confiado que era una broma que no se percató de la sonrisa de Himeko.

- ¿Es una broma? – logró articular el pelinegro – No tiene ninguna gracia – la voz del Uchiha sonaba firme

- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Himeko con una sombría voz, y una gran sonrisa.

- Sakura, el será como tú sensei, trátalo con respecto y no olvides lo que te dije – comentó guiñando el ojo con diversión a la pelirosa – Sasuke, serás el tutor de Sakura, ella es nueva aquí y quiero que aprenda lo más rápido que pueda, por eso te la asigno a ti a parte que es tu castigo por tu desobediencia, irá contigo a todas las misiones que harás, como le pasé algo te degollo – informó con seriedad

- ¿Y por que yo? – estalló el Uchiha

- No hubieras gastado ese dineral en esa suite – dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón

- ¿Que hago con ella? – preguntó desconcertado por las palabras de su jefa

- Ese es tu problema, búscate la vida y ahora Uchiha fuera de mi despacho hablaré con Haruno e irá después contigo – el pelinegro a regañadientes s iba a ir cuando H interrumpió su marcha – Se me olvidaba vivirá contigo y estará a tu tutela –comunicó-Sabes que quiero decir ¿no? – preguntó

- Sí – afirmó el pelinegro – Nada de alcohol, bares y fiestas – concluyó

- Te olvidas algo – sonrió Himeko

- ¿Que? – preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia

- Nada de sexo – dijo con burla

Uchiha Sasuke ya estaba enfurecido totalmente, la cólera que tenía era poco decir, la ira aumentaba por segundos recordando la anterior conversación con su _estupenda, magnifica y sensual _jefa, la odiaba como nunca la había odiado, pero solo una frase le cruzaban la mente _Nada de sexo_ como iba a calmar su sed de hombre sin olvidar que ahora tenía a una molestia de niña ahí mismo siguiéndolo como un perro faldero como odiaba su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:

Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que os guste la idea me vino cuando vi una pelicula de James Vonh (no se como se escribe xD) ¿Que pasaría si a este agente se le cruzará en su camino y fuera una patosa y olvidadiza?, pues aquí lo sabrán. Las tres jefas superiores son las que están a cargo de la empresa son inventadas por mi y mis amigas, aunque los protoganistas son Sasuke como el agente brillante y Sakura como la torpe.

_**¿Merece un comentario?**_

Dejen sus críticas, insultos etc. Resumiendo lo que quieran y se seguirá lo antes posible.

**Me despido hasta la próxima**

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**۞****Utopía ****۞**

**Titulo:** _ Utopía_

**Parejas:** /SasuSaku/ /NaruHina/

**Rating:** Para todos. Habrá lemmon si ustedes lo prefieren así.

**Capítulos:** Indefinido, por el momento. Se seguirá si ustedes quieren y dejan comentarios al respecto 

**Summary:**Dos polos muy opuestos. Uchiha Sasuke es conocido como el mejor espía. Haruno Sakura aprendiz de espía torpe y descuidada. ¿Que sucede cuando esos dos tienen que vivir juntos? ¿Puede haber química entre ellos? No lo creo...

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto **no** me pertenece pero Sasuke y la idea / trama del fic **si. **En este fic dos de mis mejores amigas me ayudan y me dan ideas para seguirlo y así poderlo escribir así que también tienen su merito por aguantarme cuando me obsesiono.

**Notas de la Autora:** Siento la tardanza, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. n.n

Sin más preámbulos el segundo capitulo de Utopía.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**۞****Utopía****۞**

**Todo por entrar en la organización**

**¡Entrenador Uchiha Sasuke! **

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido o al menos para Haruno Sakura, una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos verdes como la hierba y rasgos finos los que demostraban su feminidad.

Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba muy nerviosa, la inseguridad y la incertidumbre que sentía no era comparable con la gran alegría que la evadía en esos momentos. Tenía ganas de saltar, llorar y gritar, necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo, pero por fuera simplemente tenía una gran sonrisa, y se mantenía quietecita para no molestar ni incordiar a nadie sobretodo a su nueva jefa.

Himeko, la miró de arriba abajo haciendo que se sintiera intimidada por la manera de mirarla, sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y desconfianza, era como si la estuviera investigando, intentando descubrir cosas ocultas de ella.

- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente tu y yo – sentenció de una manera aterradora, lo que hizo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa y que la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneciera de golpe – Siéntate aquí – ordenó secamente.

- Sí... – respondió temblorosa.

Esa mujer le daba bastante miedo y lo más gracioso era que todavía no la conocía.

- Bueno, ahora viene la larga explicación – se lamentó Himeko, para luego sonreír dulcemente a Sakura, quien rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa – La organización se llama Kasagawua ¿Sabes a que se dedica la organización? – preguntó, a lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza haciendo que Himeko suspirada resignada – La organización se gana la vida haciendo encargos de nuestros clientes, ayudamos al gobierno cuando nos es permitido y matamos a quien se interpone en nuestro camino – comentó fríamente – Ese es nuestro trabajo en la sociedad, aunque la gente piensa que somos asesinos sin sentimientos, para decírtelo más claramente que matamos por matar – concluyó – Aunque es una de las mentiras más grandes que han dicho. Nosotros matamos para salvarlos de grandes catástrofes, pero ellos aún no entienden de las amenazas que nos acechan mundialmente.

- La gente no sabe lo que dice – dijo alarmada Sakura.

- Concuerdo contigo Sakura, pero también es verdad que no es el mejor trabajo, muchas veces pasan cosas, las cuales no podemos evitar – afirmó con seriedad – Pero eso no nos impide hacer nuestro trabajo – sonrió – Puedes vernos como asesinos o como personas pero todos los que trabajan en esta organización son nuestra familia.

- Me alegra saber eso – afirmó Sakura – ¡Cada vez tengo más ganas de entrar! – exclamó alegremente.

- Me gustas, creo que nos llevaremos bien – completó con felicidad – Pero debes saber dos cosas más, la primera es que para entrar en la organización tendrás que superar tres pruebas, una de entrenamiento físico, otro mental con el que valoraremos tú estado psicológico y por último estás dos se unirán para darte la última prueba una Psicológica y física. – informó - Cada prueba la hará una de las jefas la mental te la haré yo, la siguiente te la hará Yuri, es mi hermana pequeña es un monstruito ya la conocerás y sabrás porque lo digo– farfulló – Y la última y la más complicada te la hará Natsumi mi hermana mayor y tu jefa superior.

- Estoy preparada, para todo lo que se aveciné – dijo segura de si misma.

- No te fíes pequeña, porqué te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho – dijo – Sakura debes entenderlo esto no es un juego, si no superaras las tres pruebas morirás – Sakura se puso pálida, su mirada ahora se encontraba perdida.

- ¿Y la segunda cosa? – preguntó insegura.

- Uchiha Sasuke será tú entrenador y tendrá tu tutela mientras no cumplas la mayoría de edad – soltó de chupetón – También te entrenará, pero debes prometerme algo – dijo con cara de perrito degollado.

- Claro – aceptó - ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó sorprendida ante la petición.

- ¡Haz-le la vida imposible al Uchiha! – exclamó eufórica a lo que Sakura se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal.

- Haré lo que pueda – suspiro

- Me olvidaba de una cosa – comentó – No te enamores de Uchiha Sasuke porque sino será tu final, te lo digo por tu bien.

Volvió a suspirar – No creo en el amor – dijo bajito - ¿Y que pasa con eso de las pruebas? - preguntó

- Primero tendrás que conocer a todas tus jefas ¿No crees? – preguntó - ¿O quieres irte con Uchiha ahora? – completó con tono pícaro, Sakura negó enérgicamente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – Escucha atentamente, ¿los oyes? – preguntó cerrando los ojos concentrándose para escuchar.

- ¿El que? – preguntó cerrando los ojos como Himeko había hecho anteriormente. Pronto un sonido llegó a los oídos de la pelirosa, eran unos tacones. Se acercaban pausadamente sus pasos eran seguros y pensados con anterioridad – ¡Si los oigo! – exclamó.

El sonido de unos tacones resonaban en el ambiente. Todo el ruido que antes había a fuera había desaparecido.

_¿Quien era?_

Se preguntó Sakura mentalmente, aunque algo le decía que no tardaría en averiguarlo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer muy joven la cual portaba una sonrisa angelical pintada en la cara.

- Hola hermanita – saludó, miró hacía el lugar de Sakura - ¿Es ella? – preguntó dulcemente mirando a la pelirosa.

- Haruno Sakura, le explicado como va todo esto y también sobre las pruebas – respiró – Su entrenador será Sasuke...- pero no pudo continuar

- Uchiha Sasuke – interrumpió la desconocida – Esto se pone emocionante – gritó emocionada ante la gran noticia - Perdón Sakura, no me presentado ¡Soy Yuri! – exclamó con un aire de inocencia y algo divertida.

- Yuri no hagas escándalo – le regaño Hitomi - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que madures de una vez? – preguntó lamentándose.

Yuri y Hitomi se pusieron a discutir, gritaban y se insultaban la una a la otra. Sakura se mantenía al margen de la situación, estaba asustada aunque no lo admitiría. Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo hermanitas? – preguntó una voz estridente

Una muchacha de unos veintisiete años acaba de entrar, su pelo era la largo de un color chocolate precioso, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y tenía unos grandes aires de superioridad con el que hacía que todos la miraran con respeto.

- Nada hermanita – dijeron a la vez lo que hizo que se miraran mal mutuamente.

- Hahaha – se comenzó a reír Sakura – Nunca había conocido a un tipo de persona tan bipolar y no hablemos de la hermandad que tienen ustedes– sonrió y hizo que las tres chicas se unieran a las risas mostrando una bella canción con sus risas.

Las risas combinaban muy bien, todas reían sin parar hasta que poco a poco todas recuperaron su compostura habitual, aunque en todos sus rostros tenían una sonrisa divertida, la que hacía que se viera su belleza más natural.

- Bueno, ya me he recuperado – dijo la chica, la que hacía poco había entrado – Mi nombre es Mine Natsumi – se acercó a la pelirosa para extenderle la mano.

- Mi nombre Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerla – Natsumi río de una forma entre divertida y con horror.

- No me trates de usted, me haces sentir vieja.- balbuceo infantilmente - A penas he cumplido veintisiete años – repuso con horror fingido.

- Perdón – se disculpo formalmente

- No es nada. No te preocupes – le reconfortó – Bueno ahora que todas nos conocemos creo que deberíamos llamar a Sasukito para darle la noticia ¿No creen?

- Lo siendo hermanita, te has perdido la cara de horror de Uchiha – dijo burlonamente

- ¡Jopetas! – bramó – Yo quería verle – comentó haciendo puchero junto con Yuri la que la acompañaba en él.

- ¡Karin! – gritó Himeko pasando un poco de sus hermanas.

Una chica pelirroja entró con aires de superioridad, su pelo rojo como el fuego que hacía verla de una forma rebelde, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos grandes lentes que no dejaban ver el color de ojos y su ropa era demasiado provocativa para su trabajo.

- Hache, ¿me llamabas? – preguntó, mientras se ponía bien los lentes que caían por su pequeña nariz.

- Sí – afirmó – Tráeme a Uchiha ahora – ordenó con frialdad – Nos vamos a divertir – sonrió.

La pelirroja se fue en busca de el chico dejando solas a las jefas con la nueva. Sakura estaba callada, pensando sobre el carácter que tendría el Uchiha y como sería su nuevo hogar. Aún a los diecisiete años que tenía recordaba el día en que fue salvada, por un agente de esa organización, pero todavía no era el momento de contar el día de la muerte de su padre.

- ¿Que quieren? – preguntó secamente el Uchiha el que había entrado sin picar en la puerta.

- ¿No sabes picar en la puerta? – preguntó Hache mirando unos papeles.

- Tan Sasuke como siempre– dijo Natsumi burlándose del chico.

- Veo que llevas una temporada sin sexo Natsumi – farfulló – Debes buscarte a uno ya, porque veo que pronto se te pasará el arroz – dejo con tranquilidad – Tendrías que hacerte algún tratamiento, porque las arrugas ya están saliendo

- ¡Yo te mato! – gritó, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque para tirar-se encima de el recién llegado.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritaron Yuri y Himeko a la vez.

La discusión había parado, Sakura se escondía detrás de Yuri como si tuviera miedo de alguna cosa extraña. Todos se miraban, dos con seriedad, otras dos con enojo y una con terror por la situación.

- Tranquilizaos ya – bramó Yuri, la que nunca se enfadaba, pero tenía su límite, un límite y nadie lo sobrepasaba porque sino era su final.

- Uchiha, ya sabes que Haruno será tu nueva inquilina ¿no? – preguntó Natsumi intentando tranquilizarse – Pues también serás su entrenador, ya sabes para que así que no voy a explicarte – comentó – La entrenarás durante una semana, después serán las pruebas que determinarán si se queda o no – pero antes que acabará fue interrumpida.

- Pero no sólo serán para ella, sino que también determinarán tu estancia aquí – sentenció Yuri.

- Grr – gruño el Uchiha, el que se mantenía en silencio hasta esos momentos.

- Puedes llevártela ya contigo, hoy tendrás el día libre para que la chiquilla se instale en tu departamento – sentenció con cansancio Himeko – Cuando acabes la instalación, puedes empezar con su entrenamiento. Ya te puedes ir – ordenó.

Sakura salió del escondite al ver que el Uchiha se marchaba, pero en un acto de torpeza cayó sobre él intentándolo alcanzar. El golpe que se dio fue parado por el cuerpazo de Uchiha haciendo que todo el golpe se lo llevará él y ella simplemente el susto.

- ¿Vas a salir de encima mío o llamo a una grúa? – preguntó burlón e intentaba que no se notará el dolor que sentía.

- Discúlpame – se disculpo sonrojada al ver la posición en la que se encontraban y las miradas que les enviaban.

Sasuke estaba tirado de cara abajo mientras que Sakura estaba encima de él con las piernas abiertas, completando una escena bastante comprometedora.

Sasuke se levantó tocándose la cabeza la cual se había llevado el mayor daño. Mientras Sasuke la regañaba y ella se disculpaba, tres miradas miraban la escena divertidas hasta que una habló.

- Esto será muy divertido – susurró y las otras dos asintieron mientras se iban hacía su despacho a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

- Veámonos a recoger tus cosas – dijo con cara de enojo - ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó.

- Pues, es que no me acuerdo – dijo una despistada Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? – preguntó sorprendido ante la respuesta.

- Es que casi nunca he salido de casa, mi madre siempre me ha tenido encerrada por así decirlo – comentó con tristeza – El profesor venía a casa era para mi sola y todo lo que he necesitado me lo han dado – concluyó con una sonrisa cosa que no agrado nada al pelinegro.

- Vale – aceptó con una vena en la sien – No sabes donde vives, pero ¡Quien te ha traído hasta aquí? – preguntó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia.

- La limusina de a fuera – susurró

- ¿¡Que!? – sorprendido Sasuke, se dirigió hacía la ventana para ver una limusina como la pelirosa había dicho anteriormente.

Sakura se puso en camino, seguida por el Uchiha el que parecía enojado, mantenía su mirada fija en Haruno como si la muy cría se fuera a perder. Al ver eso Sakura iba a decir una cosa pero fue a decir una cosa pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

- Cuidado con la puerta – dijo tranquilamente, mostrando su seriedad.

Pero fue demasiado tarde Sakura ya se había estampado contra ella, quedando con el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate viviente y cayéndose de golpe al frío suelo. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo pudo observar que el Uchiha ya no estaba detrás de ella, suspiró resignada mientras mentalmente maldecía su torpeza.

Se levantó, limpio la ropa con las manos dándose pequeños golpecitos en ella. Cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta una voz la llamó.

- Vamos niña, que no tenemos tiempo para ti – informó, como respuesta Sakura corrió hacia la limusina y le mostró la lengua como una niña chiquita.

- Eloy volvamos a casa, tengo que recoger mis cosas – ordenó con una sonrisa.

- Como usted quiera señorita – al decir eso se puso delante para conducir y cumplir las ordenes de la señorita.

Pasaron cinco minutos, un silenció incomodo estaba invadiendo el lugar hasta que el Uchiha por raro que sonará lo destruyó por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar en la organización? – preguntó

- Por algo que me paso... – inspiró, expiró intentando buscar la tranquilidad.

- ¿Me lo explicarías? – dijo bajito

- Claro, pero en otro momento. Por favor – suplicó a lo que el Uchiha respondió

- Hm, como prefieras – sin decir nada más, su rostro se dirigió hacía la ventana disfrutando del paisaje.

Otra vez silencio, todo era demasiado aburrido así que ella se puso a escuchar música. Tatareaba mientras la escuchaba. Nuestro pelinegro preferido se estaba transformando en un demonio. Estaba deseando matar a la Haruno había logrando que su cabeza le diera vueltas sin parar. Lo que había empezado tatareando estaba terminando gritando a cuello vivo.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó desesperado.

Pero nada ella seguía 'cantando' como si oyera llover eso hizo que el pelinegro se enfureciera más. Nadie jamás había conseguido alterar-lo tantas veces era un nuevo record en la lista del libro de records.

- Hasta aquí a llegado – farfulló bajito. Le cogió el reproductor de música y se lo tiro por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó irritada por el comportamiento de su nuevo tutor.

- Era un peligro para el mundo exterior oírte cantar, mi objetivo es salvar el mundo y por hoy ya esta salvado – comentó con superioridad.

- Eres un imbecil – balbuceo – _Un imbecil muy guapo_ – le recordó su querida inner.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – dijo haciéndose el sordo

- Sí, ya hemos llegado – le dijo mientras bajaba de la limusina.

La casa o mejor dicho mansión era grandiosa, era como contaban los cuentos de hadas, grande, blanca como la nieve pero con toques rosados y detrás de ella se encontraba un gran jardín con estatuillas de duendes, hadas y todo ser imaginario se podía imaginar encontraban allí adornándolo con estilo.

- Querida volviste – saludó una voz muy femenina.

- No mamá – negó - vengo a recoger mis cosas- informó

La pelirosa dio un giro para encontrarse con su madre, una señora de unas cincuenta y pico años. Su pelo era rizado y de un color rosado más estrambótico que el de su hija, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, para su edad se conservaba muy bien.

- _De tal palo tal astilla – _pensó el chico

- ¡Tu padre no te lo consentiría! – bramó con ira

- Papa no esta aquí – dijo con una mueca de amargura y dolor al igual que su tono de voz.

- Si te vas, no vuelvas – ordenó fríamente mirando fijamente a su hija quien le plantó cara.

- Este es mi sueño y ni por ti ni por nadie lo voy a dejar ir – Sakura se fue seguida por Sasuke quien se mantenía al margen de la situación sin inmutarse.

Entraron en la gran casa, Sasuke miraba todo el lugar maravillado por la belleza y la gran exquisitez de la casa. Subieron unas escaleras en forma de caracol la cuales les llevaron a un largo pasillo. Sakura caminaba en silencio segura de su decisión al menos por fuera pero por dentro se estaba debatiendo en lo que era correcto y en lo que no.

Llegaron a su destino una puerta de madera de roble con pequeñas dibujos cortados a mano. Sakura abrió la puerta para mostrarle la habitación, su habitación.

Sin decir nada se adentro a ella, Sasuke tampoco quiso romperlo pero lo que vio le dejo con unas ganas terribles de vomitar, para él, todo aquello era una cursilería. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel, a cada lado que mirara veía ositos de cepas o otros muñecos de peluche pero entre todo aquel feminismo en la mesita de noche o al menos eso supuso él había una foto de un hombre. Su pelo era castaño, sus ojos verdes como los que portaba Sakura en su rostro como su misma sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó en un murmullo

- Mi padre – contestó – Se llamaba Haruno Takimori.

Silencio, nada más que silencio. Con lentitud Sakura empaquetó todo lo necesario para llevarse a su nuevo hogar. Todo ahora le daba igual su madre sabía que la quería pero que no podría tenerla mucho tiempo más encerrada como un perro.

- ¡No más! – gritó en voz alta, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido – Perdón jejeje – rió nerviosa por su repentina escena.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó pesadamente al ver lo tonta que se estaba puniendo la niña.

- Si, vamos ya que es tarde – sonrió, miro nostálgica la habitación donde dejaba a una niña mimada, a una niña patética, a la niña que se dejaba engañar ahora empezaba de nuevo.

Empezaba desde cero

A partir de ese momento, el capullo escondido florecía, nacía una nueva y mejorada Sakura, la que cumpliría su sueño y demostraría que no era débil.

Sus pasos eran sonoros y seguros para así demostrarse y demostrarle a su madre que podía hacer lo que se le daba en gana cuando ella quisiera, se había olvidado completamente de su acompañante el que tenía una gran cara de seriedad.

- Señora nos vamos, espero no volverla a ver – se apresuró a decir Sasuke antes de dejar la vivienda, donde un agudo grito de la mujer.

Sakura río – Espero lo mismo que él, Chaito mamá – se despidió infantilmente, corriendo hacia a él.

- Gracias – agradeció la pelirosa al pelinegro.

- Hm – murmuró

- Lo tuyo no es la lengua ¿A que no? – se burlo – Pero tranquilo que yo te enseñaré – se ofreció.

Sasuke estaba aburrido esperando que le dieran el coche más las llaves las necesitaba, el aburrimiento estaba llegando a límites muy inhóspitos, mientras Sakura simplemente suspiraba y pensaba o más bien peleaba contra su inner.

_- Sasuke-sexy-boy-kun esta muy lindo_ – dijo inner – _Lánzate en sus brazos_

- Loca – murmuro - ¿Sasuke-sexy-boy-kun? – preguntó en voz alta

- Sakura, ¿me has dicho algo? – preguntó a lo que ella roja como un pimiento negó - Es que me ha parecido que me llamabas – repuso.

Un hombre mayor con unas cuantas canas se acercaba a ellos con cautela, vestía un esmoquin negro, con lacito incluido (no me pude resistir a ponerle esmoquin xD)

- El coche aquí lo tienen – dijo obedientemente el encargado de los coches – tomen y cuidado – sonrió y se despidió.

- Gracias – agradeció Sakura.

Se subieron al coche un volvo plateado, todo era fabuloso su color, su olor era perfecto y encima él lo estrenaría.

- Sakura ponte el cinturón y agarrate donde puedas – ordenó.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó inocentemente y con una gran curiosidad que escondía tras su rostro.

Pero antes que dijera algo más el coche se puso en marcha, iban a toda pastilla y lo único que hacía Sakura era chillar desesperada que la sacaran del coche que la salvaran, todos los que los veían los miraban mal pero nadie le hacía mucho caso.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino, el centro de la ciudad donde los pisos casas y apartamentos dominaban la mayor parte del terreno aunque tampoco hay que olvidar los comercios y las tiendas que también ocupaban mucho.

El Sasuke bajo la velocidad del coche que conducía, hasta llegar a parar-se delante de una pequeña casa antigua o al menos eso era lo que parecía a primera vista.

- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – saludó cordialmente dándole la bienvenida.

- _'Bienvenida a tu hogar' _– repitió las palabras como si las palabras que había dicho fueran una palabrota.

- Pero antes las normas de la casa – dijo con seriedad – Dejaremos tus cosas y te diré todo lo que puedes hacer y lo que no puedes hacer.

- ¿Normas? – preguntó incrédula ante la situación en la que estaba metida.

**Continuará...**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Después de tanto tiempo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo que deja muchas dudas al menos para mi y mira que soy la escritora una de ellas es que normas le pondrá a Sakura.

¿Les ha gustado? Esa es la pregunta que me gustaría que me respondieran.

Se que me demorado mucho en colgarlo pero este capitulo es larguito ¿no creen?

Así que haré los capítulos mucho más largos o al menos como este si ustedes lo prefieren.

Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios con sus dudas, con sus criticas y con sus valoraciones del capitulo, hasta pueden insultar pero eso sin pasarse ¿Vale?

En el próximo capitulo responderé a todos sus comentarios ¡Cumpliré con mi palabra!

Hasta la próxima, y gracias por todos sus comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz.

¡Felices fiestas y Feliz año nuevo! ( Por adelantado, para que vean ^^ )

**¿Se merece un comentario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
****۞****Utopía ****۞**

_**Devolviéndote la jugada**_

**By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Tan sólo habían pasado unos minutos, desde que habían llegado. El chico pelinegro le había dicho aquello sobre las supuestas normas. El aire frío bufaba, el sol se había escondido, la gente iba desapareciendo de la calle entrando a sus hogares ya que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba con gran intensidad o al menos eso parecía al ver las nubes negras que se avecinaban.

- ¿Normas? – preguntó incrédula la joven, mientras que él la miraba sin ninguna expresión mostrando así su frialdad habitual en ella.

- Sí normas – afirmó - ¿Eres sorda? – preguntó con sorna.

- No lo soy – negó con un tono de cansancio – Y tengo una cosa que decirte, yo no acepto ordenes de nadie – le informó - ¿Te crees que las voy a seguir? – preguntó con sarcasmo – Eres demasiado inocente – bromeó de mala gana.

El chico la miró, la repaso con la mirada aunque más bien parecía que se la estuviera comiendo con la mirada, pero en verdad, simplemente analizaba la situación, algo que le parecía una chorrada tan grande como una catedral pero por sus gastos indebidos se tenía que hacer cargo.

- Mira niña mimada, esto no es tú casa sino es la mía ¿lo captas? – la miró duramente – Eso quiere decir que me tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que yo diga, eso también implica acatar las normas sin rechistar – ordenó - ¿Lo entiendes o te lo dibujo?

Sakura no hablo, simplemente le miro con una mirada de enojo y rabia a lo que él sonrió de medio lado haciéndose el importante, algo que a Sakura le molesto de sobremanera al ver su comportamiento aunque ya la habían avisado del carácter del Uchiha así que no tendría muchos problemas con él o mejor dicho iba hacerle imposible la existencia aunque le costara caro el reto.

- Tiene razón Sasuke-san, debo comportarme amablemente y cumplir sus ordenes – dijo con una gran seriedad dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta – Me he comportado muy mal, disculpe mi comportamiento - se disculpó.

Sasuke no se esperaba ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, después de lo ocurrido pensaba que debería recorrer a la violencia verbal. Esa niña era impredecible, aunque tuviera esa cara de ángel sabía o al menos su subconsciente era conciente que ella en verdad podía llegar a ser el mismísimo Satanás si se lo proponía o un ángel vendito pero pensó que eso eran paranoias suyas pensar de esa manera de esa manera de una persona así que decidió hablar para que no pensará que le había dejado sin palabras si como leen sin palabras.

- Veo que has cambiado de opinión, anda vamos a entrar antes empiece la tormenta y nos mojemos – dijo mientras caminaba hacía su apartamento que ahora era un apartamento compartido.

- Sí – aceptó cogiendo sus maletas y encaminándose a su nuevo hogar, un verdadero hogar.

El Uchiha metió la llave en la clavija en la puerta de la entrada al edificio y abrió delicadamente como si tuviera miedo de algo en concreto. Sasuke bufó al ver que no pasaba nada, aunque en su interior se felicitaba por ese hecho tan conmovedor siempre le ocurría que la desgraciada puerta...

- ¡La puerta! – gritó la pelirosa viendo como aquella puerta se venía a bajo con el Uchiha debajo de esta quedando aplastado por ella.

- Maldición – maldijo el joven Uchiha mientras aguantaba la puerta para no ser aplastado con ella - Podías ayudar ¿no crees? – preguntó en un tono burlón.

- Voy – dijo con desgana la chica ayudando al chico, aunque su interior deseaba dejarlo así un tiempo por haberle hablado antes tan groseramente .

Entre los dos pudieron poner la puerta en su sitio cuando acabaron de hacerlo se adentraron a la casa. Sakura recogió las maletas que había tirado por ayudar-lo para subir hasta el apartamento de Uchiha-san como le llamaba Sakura.

-*-..-* de vista de Sakura.-*-..-*-

Entré con pesadas maletas a la gran casa, según me habían contado el Uchiha tenía un apartamento pero lo que no me imaginaba que era el séptimo piso de aquel maloliente lugar. Todo estaba que se caía, no pensaba que ser espía diera para tan poco la verdad, era la ruina.

- ¡Haruno muévete! – ordenó mientras el subía tranquilamente – Es el sexto piso te espero arriba – me dijo el condenado.

- ¡Voy! – respondí gritándole con furia.

El muy capullo no había cogido ninguna de mis maletas, mi primera impresión cuando lo vi la verdad no fue nada buena, estaba respondiéndole a la jefa y eso es de muy mala educación, pero ahora me caía peor, era como un ogro con la excepción de la belleza de la cual era portador, en algunos momentos creí que tenía doble personalidad pero luego me di cuenta que eran solamente apariencias que utilizaba cuando las necesitaba, pero desde ahora eso iba a cambiar le demostraría que con Haruno Sakura no se juega.

Cogí las tres maletas como pude, para poderme vengar de el Uchiha lo más rápido posible antes que me olvidara de que iba hacer. Subía con un paso rápido para mí pero por lo que noté eso era para mí porque para los demás parecía una tortuga o algo por estilo porque ellos me miraban extraño o eso me parecía.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – le pregunté a mi yo interior.

- Bésalo, quítale la ropa y viólalo – respondió mi inner sonriendo bobamente pensando en esa acción.

- Sí hombre, eso lo disfrutaría – rodé los ojos – Quiero hacerle algo para fastidiarle algo que a mí me guste pero el odie.

- Tengo la idea ideal – propuso – Canta.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – dije enojada – Yo canto como los angelitos del cielo, todos cuando me oyen cantar se rinden a mis pies.

- Por qué se desmayan – susurró bajito para que no la oyera – Lo más seguro es que él no sepa mucho de música y no te sabe apreciar – comentó mintiéndome siempre la pillaba en esos momentos, pero a lo mejor esta vez tenía razón.

- Debe ser eso, todo el mundo me quiere y siempre me dicen que tengo una voz dulce y muy bonita – recordé a mi antiguo profesor de música – Pero aún no se porqué no volvió después de la primera clase de música– dije recordando tiempos pasados.

- Por eso nuestra madre prohibió la música en casa y también por tú culpa el profesor que nos daba música dejo de venir bueno en verdad ahora esta ingresado en un psiquiátrico– razonó mi inner en pose de detective.

- ¡Como te pille te mato! – le grité rabiosa por su asquerosa actitud – No te podrás esconder toda la vida de mí estás dentro mío – le recordé maliciosamente – Sólo me queda esperarte a que te tengas el valor suficiente para salir.

Enfadada, enrabiada y tensa subí las maletas hasta _'el gran apartamento de Don Sasuke Uchiha'_ cuando vi la mierda de apartamento que tenía estuve apunto de volver a mi casa. Su casa era como mi habitación, bueno mi familia es rica y la suya no así que...

- Es un pringado – terminó mi inner – Un pringado muy sexy – recitó mi inner en un tono ¿morboso?

- Tú vuelves cuando te interesa ¿no? – pregunté con rabia – Ahora si estas muerta – anuncie con un aura maligna envolviéndome mientras la perseguía y le gritaba cosas sin razonamiento.

**-*-..-* de Punto de vista de Sakura.-*-..-*-**

**-*-..-* de vista de Sasuke.-*-..-*-**

Esa niña estaba tardando mucho así que decidí ir a ver que le había pasado con un poco de suerte se habría caído por las escaleras y tendría que estar un largo periodo en el hospital y yo podría escaparme de hacerle las prácticas de espía y así no podrían despedirme a parte dejaría en mal lugar a Natsumi.

Pero para mi desgracia o para mi suerte allí estaba la niñata mimada, respiraba agitadamente seguramente por el esfuerzo realizado al subir las escaleras pero cuando la mire a la cara me asusté aunque me cuesta admitirlo estaba puniendo unas caras muy extrañas hasta parecía que estuviera teniendo una conversación con alguien o mejor dicho discusión porque las caras que estaba puniendo no eran de buen amigo ni de buenas intenciones.

- Escucha mocosa dormirás en el sofá y ya puedes dar las gracias porque si por mi fuera dormirías en el suelo – comenté con frialdad sacándola de sus pensamientos – Tienes allí un pequeño armario donde puedes meter tus cosas allí – señalé.

- ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó - gracias – agradeció con tranquilidad - ¿Puedo ya comenzar a desmontar las maletas y guardar la ropa? – me preguntó inocentemente.

- Claro pero no te tardes que debo informarte de algunas cosas – respondí secamente

- ¡Manos la obra! – exclamó con entusiasmo cosa que no pude evitar que me saliera una pequeña sonrisa algo traviesa y arrogante.

- Iré haciendo las normas que deberás cumplir mientras duré tú estancia aquí – informé

- De acuerdo – concluyo.

La chica se puso a desmontar la maleta cuidadosamente, lleva una horterada de roa todo eran muy coloridas tanto que precian de niña pequeña, encima de mimada, caprichosa, e infantil tenía un pésimo gusto en el tema de la moda.

- Lo llevo dentro, tengo talento, soy una experta en manjar la situación no tengo miedo yo soy de fuego – comenzó a cantar

Cuando su voz llegó a mis oídos, sólo pensé en una cosa salvar los vidrios, su voz era un ruido chirriante que hacía que mis tímpanos fueran a explotar en cualquier momento. Corrí hacia la chica cantante para pararla antes que los vecinos distinguieran que era de mi piso que la voz salía.

- ¡Cállate! – grité desesperado

La pelirosa estúpida me miró con asombró seguramente no se oía cantar por eso seguía cantando tendría que regalarle una grabadora para que se diera cuenta del barullo que estaba provocando con la canción.

El timbre sonó, me encontraba en el suelo al borde la inconciencia cuando vi a Sakura abrir la puerta, vi que hablaba con los vecinos los que parecían algo enfadados lo más seguro es que los estuviera tranquilizando.

**-*-..-* de Punto de vista de Sasuke.-*-..-*-**

Sakura cerró la puerta mostrando una dulce sonrisa, fue hacia donde se encontraba y lo recogió con suavidad para dejarlo encima del sofá para que se recompusiera totalmente. Sakura decidió hacer la comida había aprendido hacer algunos platos aunque no le salían muy bien casi siempre se le pasaban o se le quemaban. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Pues bueno se decidió en cocinar así que se metió en la cocina dispuesta a cocinar algo comestible o esa era la intención principal. Miró en la nevera con precaución, no había mucho que escoger pero aún así decidió hacer un poco de arroz blanco eso era una de las especialidades que tenía el único problema que tenía rea la sal ¿Dónde estaba la sal?

No aparecía por ningún sitio, registro los cajones y armarios de la cocina pero nada, así que decidió ir a pedírselo a la vecina de al lado. Recogió todo un poco para que luego no le pareciera tan desordenado y no le costará mucho ponerse manos a la obra.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes miró al pelinegro ¿Tan mal cantaba? Bueno eso lo hablarían cuando despertará del sueño que tenía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado aunque la dejo levemente abierta ya que no tenía las llaves. Se fue hacía la puerta derecha a la suya y pico en ella.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondieron desde dentro.

Un joven rubio abrió la puerta con medio torso desnudo lo demás lo tapaba un pantalón grisáceo a Sakura le pareció que iba a ser el pijama. Le pareció muy simpático y muy comunicativo a primera vista y nunca fallaba cuando juzgaba ejemplo: Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hola mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura – me presenté – Estoy viviendo con el amargado de al lado digo Uchiha Sasuke – reparó en el último momento.

- Ha ha ha – rió el rubio – Así que vives con el teme – Tranquila le puedes llamar amargado yo no se lo diré te lo prometo, recoge mi pésame –dijo con un tono triste – Te compadezco, eres tan joven – comenzó hacer puchero.

- Lo se, yo pienso lo mismo – comentó – pero es el destino quien decide – respondió – Seguramente en mi vida pasada hice algo que no debí – se compadeció la pelirosa.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron hacer escenas de tristeza parecía que estuvieran rodando alguna película o novela o algo por es estilo. La gente que pasaba se le quedaban mirando con caras raras al ver el ridículo que estaban haciendo.

Sasuke despertó del trance, aún la cabeza le rodaba pero era aguantable. Se levantó y al oír tantas voces pensó en salir para haber que pasaba, pero lo que vio le dejo de piedra al principió luego la furia y la ira ardió en su interior.

- Sakura, eres muy joven para convertirte en la comida de un ogro – balbuceó entre el llanto - ¡Sakura! – lloró.

- Mi madre no me quiere, he conseguido entrar a la comunidad multinacional pero me a tocado como entrenador, un entrenador arrogante, frío, insensible, amargado, sexy, guapo, macizo, prepotente y creído – se lamentaba una vez más Sakura.

Otra vez se abrazaron para llorar como tantas veces habían hecho cinco minutos atrás pero ahora habían sentido un escalofrío un mal presagió atormentaba sus mentes, algo ardía al lado. Cuando sus rostros se giraron recibieron cada uno un puñetazo en su cabeza haciendo que un chichón saliera de su cabeza.

- Como habléis más de mí os decapito o os vuelo a tiros – escupió – Si queréis adorarme podéis hacerlo con libertad, hasta tengo club de fans – agregó- Podría apuntaros – agregó.

- ¡Creído! – le criticaron para luego recibir otro golpe made in Uchiha - ¡Ay! – gritaron por el golpe.

- ¿Bueno Sakura-chan que querías? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Venía por si tenías sal – informó sobándose el golpe que le habían dado anteriormente.

- Ven claro pasa Sakura-chan – invitó el Uzumaki – Tú no teme – le negó la entrada cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- Maldito dobe – maldijo al rubio unas cuantas veces hasta que se cansó y cambió el insulto por otros más grabes.

Sakura por su parte observaba la casa de Naruto era parecida a la de Sasuke, pero más desordenada, bueno, mucho más desordenada, para ser sinceros parecía un estercolero en toda regla y eso tenía que arreglarlo, para algo era una maníaca de la limpieza.

La cocina es por aquí – dijo el rubio aún aguantando la puerta por si Sasuke la tiraba abajo.

Pero cuando se giro, se dio cuenta Sakura había comenzado a ordenar sus cosas y para no ser maleducado comenzó a ayudarla mientras se tiraban las cosas, se molestaban y se reían formando un fuerte escándalo el cual molestó mucho a Sasuke, el mismo que se estaba desesperando al oír tanto ruido y por el tiempo que llevaba allí dentro con el Uzumaki.

_- Si va a buscar otra cosa, no se que sucedería _– pensó Sasuke al borde del colapso nervioso – ¡Salid ya! – gritó enfadado picando la puerta .

- Vamos ya, espera un momento– respondieron desde dentro entre risas todavía.

Sakura salió sonriente con un poco de sal entre sus pálidas manos.

- Adiós Naruto y ya sabes si necesitas ayuda aquí me tienes para ti – declaró descaradamente picándole el ojito.

- Vámonos ya – farfulló el menor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Que te sucede? – preguntó pero no recibió respuesta por parte del único hombre de la casa - ¿Por qué tan enfadado conmigo? - recriminé – Si es por si canté lo siento, se que no tienes buen oído para la buena música, si es por que fui a casa de Naruto es porqué necesitaba sal para cocinarte el arroz que iba a prepararte si es porqué estuve tardando era porqué estaba ayudando a Naruto a ordenar su apartamento – terminó para salir corriendo tirando la sal.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Sasuke esperando, la parada de la pelirosa cosa que no ocurrió.

Sakura corría sin dirección alguna, se había cansado de los insultos y acciones de Sasuke, se pensaba que era una niña de mamá pero no era así por dentro sufría más que nadie el problema era que nadie se había fijado en eso, porque a nadie le había importando sus sentimientos. La pelirosa llego a un pequeño parque donde había un tobogán y unos columpios en los que se montó mientras se zarandeaba metida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke no había salido a buscarla ella volvería, él no era su niñero. Ella ya es mayorcita para cuidarse, se intentaba auto-convencer el Uchiha con pensamientos como estos o más creíbles por su parte. Pero no podía negar el temor que sentía si le llegara a suceder algo no se lo podría perdonar. Ya tenía una muerte en la conciencia no quería llegar a tener otra porque sino no sabría si sería capaz de llegar a soportarlo, a lo mejor la muerte en esos momentos sería la mejor solución, lo que no pudo hacer en el pasado podía pasar en el presente...

¿Dos personas totalmente opuestas podían llegar a convivir juntas? No tenían la respuesta pero es que no les quedaba otro remedio tendrían que soportarse fuera como fuera. El tiempo y el destino decidirían que iba a pasar en su convivencia.

Al cabo de unas dos horas o así Sakura tomó fuerzas para volver, la vida de espía era difícil y no por un imbecil, prepotente de entrenador que le había tocado se iba a dejar vencer y si eso era lo que quería, lo llevaba claro iba de hacer que fuera para que el Uchiha fuera quien tuviera que salir corriendo, iba a devolverle absolutamente todo con intereses incluidos de sus jugadas contra ella. Desde ese momento la misión de Haruno Sakura era fastidiar y amargarle la existencia a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura volvió al apartamento, subió con delicadeza las escaleras y con tranquilidad abrió la puerta para ver a un Uchiha morreandose con una pelirroja que sino recordaba mal se llamaba Karin. Sin saber comenzó a notar una gran presión en el pecho haciéndole que le pesara tenía ganas de llorar correr y gritar y lo peor de todo no sabía que era lo que sentía.

Tomó aire y con su gran fuerza de voluntad abrió la puerta y con pasos firmes y duros entró en el cuarto desconcertando a los dos jóvenes que estaban en el sofá.

- ¡Fuera de mi cama! – ordenó – No quiero restos de sangre, ni semen en ella ya que después tengo que dormir yo ahí ¿Sabéis? – dijo con tranquilidad mal disimulada – Así que largaos a un motel – concluyó.

- Sakura esto no es lo que tú crees ¡Ella se me tiro! – dijo apartándose – No quería que te molestarás – se disculpó – Karin fuera si nos vemos será en tu casa, recoge tus cosas y márchate – ordenó – Y si vas a venir llama.

- Gracias ti Karin lo hombres, ven a las mujeres como objetos sexuales, gracias a las de tú tipo ya no hay hombres decentes todos están dominados por el deseo y por el pecado de la lujuria – le recriminó – Gracias Karin has hecho un mundo peor con tu nacimiento – explicó con seriedad.

- La niña rica nos ha salido monja – se burló la pelirroja.

- No haces gracias más bien das pena, mírate como vas vestida y cuando vallas decentemente hablamos – le comunicó con voz áspera.

- Al menos no moriré virgen – objetó Karin.

- Al menos no soy una regalada – le devolvió – Y con orgullo soy virgen, quien me quite la virginidad debe ser la persona que amo no una cualquiera como haces tú.

-Parad ya- ordenó – Karin te acompaño hasta tu casa, espero que sepas hacer una llamada antes de venir – explico con frialdad - En la cocina tienes las normas que debes cumplir para quedarte aquí – No dirigió ni una mirada a la pelirosa antes de irse seguido por la pelirroja de Karin.

Sakura no podía sentirse peor, ese tio era una mierda de persona, encima de ser todo lo que había dicho también era un machista y un cualquiera no lo podía creer. Entró en la cocina a ver que normas le había preparado para ella, esperaba que no fueran muy malas para no correr detrás de él y traerlo de los pelos hasta el departamento. Pero cuando leyó la nota del frigorífico fue la gota que colmo el vaso, cogió la chaqueta con una intención: Acabar con Uchiha Sasuke y así haciendo un gran favor al mundo entero con la desaparición de este último.

Normas

_1.- Te encargarás de las faenas de casa: cocinar limpiar resumiendo serás la nueva asistenta sin sueldo._

_2.- Se prohíbe la música en la casa_

_3.- Pagarás la tercera parte de mis facturas por ser una inquilina más. _

_4.- No tocarás nada de mi cuartón entrarás sino estoy yo delante. _

_5.- Los viernes no podrás venir a casa, te quitaré las llaves, necesito saciar mi sed de hombre ya me entiendes ¿no? Resumiendo noche de sexo y tu sobras. _

_6.- Si quieres vivir aquí tendrás que obedecerme, adorarme y idolatrarme siempre, y cuando venga de trabajo me llamaras Amo y señor. _

_7.- La compra te encargarás tú, y tendrás que pagar tus consumiciones._

_8.- Tú hora de levantarte a las cinco de la mañana y la hora de acostarte a las siete de tarde. _

Esas normas no las iba cumplir y jamás de los jamases lo llamaría amo ni lo idolatraría aunque tuviera ese cuerpazo y ese pelo negro tan sedoso...

¡Maldición!

Se iba enterar de quien era Haruno Sakura ¡Si señor! Y ya tenía la venganza perfecta y alguien la iba ayudar, Uzumaki Naruto, sería su cómplice numero uno en esta misión. Sólo quedaba que aceptase su proposición.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**Ya está un nuevo capitulo de Utopía ¿Cual será el plan de Sakura? **

**Si quieren pronto el cuarto capitulo de Utopía dejen un comentario que no cuesta nada y lo subo lo antes posible. **

**^^Gracias por esperar ^^**

**¿Merece un comentario? **


End file.
